Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed/Transcript
The transcript for Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed, a sequel to Avengers: The Symbiote War. The Story Script * Previous: Avengers: The Symbiote War/Transcript Paragraph 1 : (logos of Walt Disney Pictures and Marvel Comics are presented) : (film opens with a view of Hala, the Kree Empire's homeworld) "HALA. Five years ago..." : (we see Ronan the Accuser standing before his protege, who is kneeling before him) : Ronan the Accuser: You have had your doubts when I first met you, my apprentice. Neitherless, you have proven to have been named after our Empire's planet for the most effective reason. Do you now know what you must do? : Hala the Accuser: I do. : Ronan the Accuser: Will you succeed your mission? : Hala the Accuser: I will. : Ronan the Accuser: Will you show mercy for the weak? Or those who disrespect and betray the name of the Kree? : Hala the Accuser: (she gets up and tosses her spear in a statue of Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel; spear hits the chest) Never. : Ronan the Accuser: Then henceforth, you shall be Hala the Accuser. The Empire's next champion. And the demise of all who dare to oppose us. For the good of all Kree. : Hala the Accuser: (she summons her spear, which lands back to her hand) For the good of all Kree. : (scene shifts to Present-day, with Hala in her flagship the Dark Aster II, which is approaching the Sanctuary II in space) : Kree Pilot: No sign of life on the ship, Lady Hala. It appears that there is no one onboard. : Hala the Accuser: Excellent. As long as not even Thanos is on the way, our mission will be fulfilled sooner than promised. : Yon-Rogg: (enters the control room) Then, let it be done. For the good of all Kree. : (as the Dark Aster II ship approaches, a mysterious figure in the shadows is shown watching from inside the Sanctuary II) : Kree Mercenary: What are we searching for? : Yon-Rogg: (shows a hologram of the artifact) The Eternity Forge. Said to be the second most powerful artifact in the galaxy. Next to the Infinity Stones. And capable of harnessing Power and Reality themselves. : Kree Scientist: But, my leaders. This artifact was forged by the hands of the blacksmiths of Attilan centuries ago. Which means... only the Inhumans can harness its power. : Hala the Accuser: (turns off the hologram) But the Kree Empire was responsible for creating the Inhumans. And that will make us capable of wielding its power as well. So that we will fix the mistake the Supreme Intelligence made long ago. : (they move on, until they are attacked by dark constructs) : Kree Mercenary: My lady! Commander! What was that?! : Hala the Accuser: (they hear someone laugh) Only a traitor's child play. : (as the laughs continues, a cloud of dark energy appears. From the cloud, a black-armored Inhuman emerges) : Victor Kohl: Hala. And Yon-Rogg. Do you have to take every single goal of your so seriously? : Hala the Accuser: Victor Kohl. : Victor Kohl: Did you miss me? : Hala the Accuser: We never did. (draws her spear as Yon-Rogg loads his Gravity Gauntlet) Not have after the way you betrayed us for that Mad Titan. And almost broke his negotiations with Ronan. : Victor Kohl: (draws his sword-based construct) Are you sure it wasn't you and your master Ronan who betrayed me before? (they fight) I was his sworn reinforcer like you were. Always fulfilled what he demanded us to do! : Yon-Rogg: That was before the Terrigen Mist in our planet revealed to us who you truly are. And what you truly are. Nothing more than a undesirable exile of the Kree Empire. And an disgraced outcast, just like all who ever lived in Attilan. : (as the two Kree leaders continue fighting Exile, the shadowed figure enters a room and finds the Eternity Forge. An alarm blurs as the turret aims at the vigilante, who destroys the turret with webbing) : Hala the Accuser: (hearing the alarm) What is this?! : Kree Scientist: (hacks one of the ship's security cameras and discovers the intruder in the Forge's room) There is another Inhuman in here, lady Hala. A female. : Yon-Rogg: (to Exile; angrily) This is your doing?! : Hala the Accuser: Where is she?! : Female Inhuman: (echoing voice) Right where you stand. : (Hala, Yon-Rogg, Kohl and the Kree members are stunned to hear the voice. Suddenly, the Kree mercenary is punched four times by the camouflated Inhuman and swatted away by an uppercut) : Kree Scientist: Where are you?!! (shivers in panic. After a small suspenseful moment of silence, he sees red demonic eyes in the air) Lady Hala! Commander! She's...! (the Inhuman shocks his chest, paralysing him) : Victor Kohl: (the Inhuman walks towards Kohl and Hala and decloaks, revealing herself to be a female spider-based Inhuman with a black and white web suit, a black and crimson ninja hood, red demonic eyes and a green spider tattoo between her eyes. Kohl recognizes her in shock) Silk?! W-what are you doing here? How did you...? : Silk: (a close-up to her arm reveals she has a Space Stone teleportation ring) I got my own ride, Victor. Or do you prefer to be called "Exile"? Like everyone in Attilan calls you now? : Hala the Accuser: (draws her spear) If you are anything like this traitor, you will find no refuge here. : Yon-Rogg: Your fate will be decided by the Kree Empire! Just the same as all in Attilan! : Silk: And what "empire" exactly? If the king told me well, you two destroyed your own planet when they wouldn't want to follow you. Or when your Supreme Intelligence wouldn't agree to follow your goal to wipe out the Inhumans or the survivors of Xandar. Wasn't that right? So how loyal were you to your empire, Hala? Or are you just the same flawed outcast Exile became? (Hala loses her temper and throws her spear at Silk, who dodges, causing the spear to hit the recovering Kree mercenary's chest. Silk knocks Hala unconscious with a flying kick. Yon-Rogg fires multiple shots at Silk, who dodges and shocks him in his chest with Venom Strike and disappears again as Exile searches for her. Then, Silk faces a squadron of Kree sentries) Hey guys. Arm wrestle for the Forge? : Kree Sentry: Surrender the Eternity Forge immediatedly or be destroyed. : Silk: Fine. Have it your way. (she shoots a web at the lead sentry's chest and shocks it with Venom Strike. She then proceeds to fight the others. Sequence is followed by the song " " by No Doubt plays. Song ends once once Silk destroys the last one) : Background Lyrics: "Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed And it's no big surprise Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me To hold your hand 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me Well don't let me out of your sight Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite So don't let me have any rights Oh, I've had it up to here!" : Exile: (emerges behind her) Unless you want me to dispose of you like I plan to do with those Kree traitors, give me the Forge and I may let you live. : Silk: And then what? You destroy Earth and the Inhumans who didn't listen to you and cast you out? (draws her arm's stingers and charges them with Electroshock-Venom) You know, Victor... you're actually good at many things you do and used to do. Lying never was one of them. Which's why you are and were always so bad at playing fool with people like me. Just like some others were always bad at lying to Thanos. (Exile tries to attack her, but she dodges and strangles him with Electroshock Venom Zap from her hands) It's been fun. But now, if you excuse me... (pulls a switch in her wristband, and dozens of Chitauri grenades implanted on the core of the ship begin to beep and supercharge. Silk teleports away with her teleportation ring as Exile realizes the situation. Scene shifts to Hala and Yon-Rogg, who recover from their bruises) : Kree Pilot: (radios Hala) My lady! Commander! The ship is wired to explode! : Hala the Accuser: (responds) Then what are you waiting for?! Get us out of here now! (they are teleported back into the lead ship) Our plans are not over, Yon-Rogg. : Yon-Rogg: Absolutely not. In fact, I have a feeling the war is just beginning. : Exile: (as the ship begins to shake) I'm going to need more of me from Earth. This isn't over! (uses Darkforce to teleport away) : (the Kree fleet retreats as the Chitauri grenades explode and obliterate the Sanctuary II; One of the debris reaches the audience view as scene fades in black for the opening titles, which are presented in images of Inhumans showing off their powers) Walt Disney Pictures presents... in association with Marvel Comics... '''Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed' '''Paragraph 2' : (scene fades in to Midtown High School of Technology in Queens, New York. We see numerous students and teachers leaving school. We see Peter Parker and his classmates leaving school) : Anne Weying: Until next year, guys. Congratulations for your brilliant grades, and enjoy your holidays well. (she and the students leave the classroom. She is later shown walking next to Parker) You seem pretty eager to enjoy your holidays, Peter. What have you got in mind? : Peter Parker: Aside from having these relaxing holidays... I just saw a plan coming into my mind so flawlessly. A plan for a really wonderful Christmas with aunt May. And... you know who else. Don't you? (she sees Kamala speaking with Liz and MJ) : Anne Weying: I know. And that's really sweet of you. What did you have in mind? : Peter Parker: After I've taken Kamala back home, I'll run to Mrs. Chen. She said she's setting some wonderful options for Christmas gifts. And I went there to check them out. : Anne Weying: And to be honest with you, Peter. I really feel pretty happy for you and Kamala. You two formed a really sweet young couple this year. (she then gives a sad expression) Which... I wish I could be too. : Peter Parker: I know what you're feeling. I'm really sorry if we couldn't save him (Eddie Brock). Really, we just... : Anne Weying: It's okay. I don't blame you. I don't blame any of you. This wasn't on you. Or any of the Avengers. It was on these men who broke him down. Eddie was just trying to do what heroes do, but then there came Drake and Jameson to bring this all on him. : Peter Parker: Well... at least, Eddie's got justice. You know that. Don't you? : Anne Weying: (clears her tears and smiles at him) Thanks to you and your friends. Not to mention your teachers. No doubt. (seeing the others enjoying themselves) So? Are you going to do your plans now or later. : Peter Parker: Well... the sooner, the better. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Hey, loser! (unamused, Parker just stares at him) Just take a look at my baby. (speaking of his new car, but Parker is still unimpressed) Ya know, I wish I could give you a ride, but you see, I already got like enough... : Peter Parker: (interrupts) Meh. Who says I need this little squeaky toy to ride my way home? I got a ride of my own. : Kamala Khan: So... the big cat's ready? : Peter Parker: Ready, set... and hot. (winks at her and presses a button in his wristband, and everyone is startled to hear the violent sound of a tiger roar) Okay, everyone. Relax. He's not gonna hurt you. (he approaches his motorcycle (which is cloaked) and reveals it to the students, who watch amazed as the motorcycle plays the sound of a tiger growl) : Ned: Behold. The Tiger is awake. (they applause) : Michelle "MJ" Jones: You finished it sooner than I imagined. : Peter Parker: What can I say? Mr. Stark selected me for this internship for a reason. : Kamala Khan: And that reason ended up becoming our ride? : Peter Parker: The best. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: (sarcastically) Yeah, yeah. Some nice kitten you built by yourself. But, my baby here's still the lightning. (speeds his car up) YEEEEHAAH! : Anne Weying: (to Parker about Thompson) Should we remind him that he's still going to attend to summer school? : Peter Parker: Well... (puts on his helmet) I'm in no hurry for that. If he wants to rot away in summer school, let him. (Kamala puts on her helmet and they hop on the Tiger) (to Weying) Going in to my aunt's restaurant today? (Weying nods yes) Alright. Merry Christmas. : Anne Weying: You too. : (Parker and Kamala wink at each other as he rides his way. After a regular ride, Parker drives the Tiger to his and Kamala's neighborhood, on which Kamala gets off the Tiger and shares a kiss with Parker, who rides around the streets. Along the way, he comes across America Chavez, who is riding her own motorbike and shares a friendly fist bump with him after noticing the Tiger, before they go separate ways. The sequence is followed by the song "Gimme Some Lovin'" by Steve Winwood, which plays in the background) : Background Lyrics: "Well, my temperature is rising, got my feet on the floor. Crazy people rocking 'cause they want to some more. Let me in baby, I don't know what you got. But you better take it easy 'cause this place is hot. And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it. You got to gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin'... (gimme, gimme some lovin'!) Gimme some lovin' everyday." : (suddenly, Parker witnesses Thompson riding his car at maximum speed) : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Sup, Pinky Parker? (as he continues laughing at Parker, he inadvertently crosses the traffic light with the stop light on. He and thumbs his nose back in Parker's direction) Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Nyah nyah nyah-- (suddenly, his car stops running and is lifted in air) YIKES! (it turns out that his car was levitated by Vision, who managed to stop Thompson's reckless driving from hurting a little girl in the street as a sheriff comes in to give Thompson a extremely expensive ticket, on which the penalty has Thompson's car getting confiscated, much to his embarrassing dismay. A serious-looking Parker simply does a before going his way on. The sequence is also followed by the song "Gimme Some Lovin'" by Steve Winwood, which continues playing in the background) : Background Lyrics: "And I'm so glad we made it, hey hey, so glad we made it You got to gimme some lovin', gimme, gimme some lovin' woo ooo Gimme some lovin', gimme, gimme some lovin' Gimme, gimme, gimme some of your lovin', baby You know I need it so bad woo ooo Gimme some of your lovin', baby" : (as song slowly ends, Parker is shown visiting Mrs. Chen's shop and parks his motorbike. Again, he encounters Chavez) : America Chavez: I take it you built this handsome big cat in Stark Industries? : Peter Parker: Using what was left from numerous motorbikes that were trashed around... along with some Iron Legion units that got broken after the Avengers' assault on Madame Hydra's hideout in Scotland... : America Chavez: ... and some Chitauri batteries. If that's what Lang said you used. : Peter Parker: And what about you? How was your internship with the Avengers? : America Chavez: Pretty good actually. There was the initiation training. Power exam... you know, the usual. : (they meet Mrs. Chen in her shop) : Peter Parker: Hey, Mrs. Chen. : Mrs. Chen: How was your last school day this year, Peter? : Peter Parker: (as he gets a decorated winter coat, a fish-shaped handbag and two gift boxes) Only successful and flawless grades as expected. Also, as expected... : Mrs. Chen: Yes, I know. Flash got bad grades, and now he's going to summer school. (Peter nods for yes while preparing to pay his purchases) But he seemed so calm after this. Well... at least until... (points at Thompson's car outside, which is being carried away) : Peter Parker: It's what he does. Keeping himself calm in really bad situations so that no one will think of him as a dork. Because he keeps thinking he'll look like a dork if he get stressed in front of the others. : Mrs. Chen: But evidently, because of that attitude of his... it's clear that he's already a dork. : Peter Parker: No doubt. (his purchases are paid) You're gonna be in the Christmas party Aunt May's preparing? : Mrs. Chen: I'm taking high pleasure to join in. (Peter thumbs up and leaves. Then, she addresses to Chavez) Any plans in mind, America? : America Chavez: Little bit the same of him. If I say so myself. : Mrs. Chen: And what about Captains Rogers and Danvers? Are they going to get some day-off from their job as superheroes and enjoy Christmas like you're doing? : America Chavez: Well, they're still taking their job pretty seriously. (scene shifts to Steve Rogers / Captain America and Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel in New Asgard, Titan; voice over) But I'm sure they'll be enjoying Christmas one way or another. : Carol Danvers: (watching as the Asgardians and Xandarians are preparing for a festival in New Asgard) You think Peter and his friends will be too busy getting things ready for Christmas to attend to this big festival? : Steve Rogers: I don't think so. Maybe something in this event will inspire them in making their party more exciting. You know what I mean, don't you? : Carol Danvers: I agree. And were we those party girls from the 80's again. When my friend Maria and I used to enjoy those fresh parties in Pancho's before we joined the U.S. Air Force. Pretty good times I'd rather not forget about. : Steve Rogers: Wonderful life. Quite like the one I'd enjoy with Peggy in the end of WWII. Had I not sunk with that Hydra vessel. Speaking of your friend, how's her daughter Monica? : Carol Danvers: She's fine. She's living the life she sought for since she was a kid. And now, she's become an fearless Air Force pilot. Just like her mom and I used to be. And as fearless as America's become. : Steve Rogers: Just the way we trained her. (they see Bruce Banner, who is on a new different form of the Hulk, checking deals on his pod) How's everything going? : Bruce Banner: Well... still as good as promised. The festival's ready. No evil alien threat detected. And, so on. : Carol Danvers: Sounds good. How about the kids? Are they coming too? : Bruce Banner: I already had Tony speak with them. They may be a little busy getting things ready for the Christmas party. But I doubt they'd say no for this little trip. : (scene shifts to Parker parking the Tiger in his home's garage and putting the gift for aunt May beneath the Christmas Tree and the gift for Kamala on his bedroom's wardrobe) : Peter Parker: All done just like we planned. Not bad for a year of good work. (hears a police siren from far away and looks outside) Which, unfortunately, isn't much over yet. (he changes to Spider-Man and leaps into action. Screen hud in his visors indicate Mac Gargan is on the loose) And what are you up to this time? : (scene shifts to Mac Gargan / Scorpion committing a bank robbery while acing the police. He is then intercepted by Spider-Man) : Mac Gargan: Well, well... look it is. (showing off his cybernetic whip. But, Spider-Man is not surprised) Surprised to see my big improvement? : Spider-Man: As if you think I haven't seen this piece of scrap before. At least Toomes was the only one who had some sense in his mind, which was also the reason why he was the only one the Avengers liberated from jail. The one kind of which you're going back to. : Mac Gargan: Now that... (his cybernetic whip turns into a snake head) that's where we disagree. (he swings his whip at Spider-Man, who dodges as the whip hits a police car) : Spider-Man: (seeing the acid venom from Gargan's whip melting the police car) Well... you're more of a "scorpion" than I already imagined. But let's see how long you can keep up with his attitude. (they continue fighting. Spider-Man partially damages the whip) : Mac Gargan: Nice. But not nice eno-- (interrupted by an incoming fire blast which sends him flying) : Spider-Man: (he looks up above and sees a new costumed superhero, who lands on the ground while slowing his fall with fire blasts from his hands) Here's a new hero face in town. In a pretty cool costume. : Inferno: New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I presume. Call me Inferno. (they shake hands) : Spider-Man: Pleasure to meet you, Inferno. (they dodge an attack on them by Gargan; to Inferno) I suppose you have any important mission in this city? : Inferno: On the behalf of lord Black Bolt. Which involves the source of this thug's robot arm. : Spider-Man: Black Bolt? The king of the Inhumans off Attilan? : Inferno: The one and only. You already heard of him, didn't you? : Spider-Man: Once. But I did. : Mac Gargan: Now can you two bozos just shut up and let me slice your heads off?! : Spider-Man and Inferno: (unison) That would be a no. (Spider-Man webs Gargan down while Inferno melts the cybernetic arm with his fiery hands and removes the power core from the weapon) : Inferno: Sorry, product recalled. Also, no refunds. : Spider-Man: (Gargan tries to fire laser from his cyborg eye, but Spider-Man grabs and rips it from his face) Don't you try it. You're only making it worse for yourself. (police sirens are heard) I guess they can take it from here. Let's go. : (they leaves as police officers surround Gargan) : Inferno: (they are in the top of a building) Not bad for my first team up with you. Which was as good as our time in Midtown. : Peter Parker: Wait, wait. Do I know you? (pauses and realizes who Inferno is) Dante? : Dante Pertuz: (mask detaches from his face) The one and only. Nice to know I could stick around, Pete. : Peter Parker: And it's quite of a big coincidence for me. But... you didn't seem to have Inhuman powers when I first saw you. : Dante Pertuz: Yeah, I know. It took that Terrigen Mist long enough to spread across the whole world. But it finally reached every last Inhuman descendant present. : Peter Parker: Any more other than you and Kamala? : Dante Pertuz: One. And she's pretty much closer than you think she is. : Peter Parker: How close? : Silk: (storms in behind him) Like he said: closer than you think I am. : Peter Parker: So, we have another Spider? Like me and Miles? : Silk: You bet. But I doubt that's already like enough coincidence to you. : Peter Parker: And, isn't it? (also realizes who she is) Cindy Moon? : Cindy Moon: (she removes her hood and mask while her spider tattoo disappears and her eyes return to normal) Hi, Peter. : Peter Parker: (awkward smile) Okay... (chuckles nervously) I guess it's already like enough coincidence to me. (his communicator beeps and he answers) Yes, this is Parker. : Tony Stark: (radio voice) How was your brawl with Gargan? : Peter Parker: Flawless. Quick. And excellent the way it should've been. But I don't think it's about my fight with Gargan you're talking about. Is it? : Tony Stark: (we see Stark in the Avengers Facility) Just wondering... if you and any of your friends are interested to come with us visit New Asgard. Thor just prepared a big party to celebrate the big victories of these last two months. : Peter Parker: (radio voice) Well... we were a little busy attending to our last day of this year. But, yeah. Why not? : (scene shifts to Parker, Kamala and their friends (Cindy, Pertuz, Liz Toomes, Ned, MJ, Miles Morales and Sam Alexander) with the Avengers in a spacecraft) : Kamala Khan: So, you and Dante...? : Cindy Moon: Like you and Peter? Yes. : Kamala Khan: This matter of coincidence... it just keeps improving. Huh? : America Chavez: New Asgard. Why do they use that name? : Peter Parker: Most evidently because of what happened to the 'First Asgard'. : Miles Morales: And what was it? : Michelle "MJ" Jones: If I red it right from one of Dr. Selvig's books, it was always said that Asgard was going to be destroyed... in this prophecy called "Ragnarok". : Ned: The end of all Asgard. I red it too. : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (through the ship's radio) Attention, Students of Midtown High School of Technology. We are now approaching Titan. (they make into Titan's air-space) Welcome to New Asgard. (they look into the windows and admire the beauty of New Asgard. Scene shows the Asgardians and Xandarians living peacefully. Sequence is followed by the song "Come on Get Happy" by David Cassidy and the Partridge Family which plays in background) : Background Lyrics: "Hello world, hear the song that we're singin' Come on, get happy A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin' We'll make you happy : "We had a dream we'd go travelin' together And spread a little lovin', then we'll keep movin' on Somethin' always happens whenever we're together We get a happy feelin' when we're singin' a song" : "Travelin' along, there's a song that we're singin' Come on, get happy A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin' We'll make you happy We'll make you happy We'll make you happy" : Liz Toomes: It's so beautiful. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Just like the old Asgard must've been. : (the ship lands on a street and the group begin to explore the city) : Liz Toomes: (to Parker) So how did Thor bring Asgard back? : Peter Parker: He and Heimdall always kept saying: "Asgard is not a place, it's a people.". But the prophecy of Ragnarok never foretold that. So it was only fulfilled because Surtur destroyed the planet where the people of Asgard were living in, but he never noticed the people being evacuated. And then, the survivors took shelter on Earth until life returned on Titan. Which's where the Asgardians and Xandarians now live together. : (the group continues heads to the entrance of Thor's palace) : Heimdall: Quite a pleasure to see you and your significant other have decide to bring your friends here to attend to this event, Parker. Thor's faith in your kind served us well in these last years. : Peter Parker: I should probably thank one of Thor's fellow Avengers for allowing us that privilege. (Heimdall nods for agreement; scene shifts to the group following Heimdall into the palace's hall and and seeing the Avengers also present. The Guardians of the Galaxy, however, are absent) So, what about the Guardians? I take it they're too busy fighting other threats in the galaxy to attend to the show? : Heimdall: They will join the event as well. So far, they're watching over the new home they build in Titan. Which isn't too far from the city. : Kamala Khan: What you're saying is... the Guardians started a farm in Titan? : Heimdall: Gamora once said it was going to be Thanos' current project... had he fulfilled his ultimate goal with the Infinity Stones. Or redeemed himself. (Parker and Kamala express curious faces) If you two want to go and see their work, go on. I'll guide your friends. (Parker and Kamala nod for agreement and take their leave) : America Chavez: (to Heimdall) And you know... about Thanos redeeming himself... okay. But, starting a farm after wiping out half of a universe like they said he would do? I doubt this would work well. I mean, how can you leave a normal life if you only have half of a world to live in? : Heimdall: Only Thanos himself could answer that. : (scene shifts to Parker and Kamala walking around a woodland full of flowers) : Kamala Khan: If this was Titan before Thanos left it behind like nothing... wow. I just keep asking myself: "How could he abandon such beautiful place this this?". : Peter Parker: I know. Also, killing off half of an entire universe... would never be the solution for all this. Would it? : Kamala Khan: I can't be. It couldn't. It would just like a Yin without Yang. Or a darkness without light. You know what I mean. Right? : Peter Parker: Yeah, I know. Also... we might never know the people we could've lost... if half of this universe was gone. : (he makes an sad concern expression while Kamala, also concerned, remains embraced to him) : Drax the Destroyer: (off-screen) Hyah! Onwards! HYAH! (Parker and Kamala hear Drax's voice and see him from the distance; Drax is mounted on a horse-based alien and driving a cattle of longhorn-like beasts) Move, you mindless beasts! MOVE! : Peter Parker: (he and Kamala see the Guardians' farm from the distance) You ever been in a farm before? : Kamala Khan: Not like this one. (smiles excitedly) But I'm loving it! Let's go? : Peter Parker: (also smiles) After you. : (they rush to the farm. Later, we see the Guardians taking care of their farm; Drax is driving the cattle to the stable. Mantis is feeding the smaller animals as Rocket is opening holes on the ground for Groot to spread the seeds. Sequence is followed by the song "Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)" by Looking Glass) : Background Lyrics: "Brandy wears a braided chain Made of finest silver from the North of Spain A locket that bears the name Of the man that Brandy loved" :"He came on a summer's day Bringin' gifts from far away But he made it clear he couldn't stay No harbor was his home" :"The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl) "What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl) "But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"" : Groot: (buries the seeds and addresses to Peter Quill on the distance) I am Groot. ("The seeds are ready.") : Peter Quill: Got it. (uses one of his Quad-Blasters to spread water all over the field as Gamora is overseeing the assembled food suplies) : Drax the Destroyer: (offscreen) Get in! (pushes one of the longhorns into the stable and locks the stable) Still the same stubborn beast since we met for the first time. : Mantis: Maybe, you should feed with something he likes, Drax. It always works. (Mantis shows him some apples with a warm smile as Drax gives an ackward gesture) : Rocket Raccoon: (Quill puts a scarecrow on the planting field) You think that ugly doll will scare away those critters, Quill? It doesn't even move. : Peter Quill: It's called a scarecrow, Rocket. And, don't worry. This one will. I improved it. : Gamora: With some help of course. (Quill gives an ackward smile and she gives a gentle smile) : Groot: (sees Parker and Kamala coming) I am Groot. ("Friendly guests.") (the others hear him and notice Parker and Kamala) : Gamora: (smiles) So I see. : (meanwhile, we see Hala the Accuser and Yon-Rogg on their ship) : Hala the Accuser: No evidences? : Kree Spy: Unfortunately no, my lady. We have lost trace of her. She is probably delivering the Eternity Forge to King Black Bolt right now. But we will keep trying. (Hala nods for agreement and the spy leaves) : Hala the Accuser: (just as the spy leaves, Hala furiously throws her spear at a holographic image of Exile) Had that reckless traitor Exile not been there, we would've had the Eternity Forge in your hands right now! And that infantile vermin would have perrished easily! : Yon-Rogg: (monitors show data about the Eternity Forge and Attilan. Data indicates the Forge is not in Attilan) Still, Silk has merely started to use her powers. And yet still, she doesn't know how to use the Forge. Which makes her and the Forge our least important worries. : Hala the Accuser: So there's still time to retrieve the Forge before the Inhumans can use its power? : Yon-Rogg: Precisely. (views the monitors showing the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy battling alien threats) But first, we need to dispose of those who may seek to protect the Inhumans. Starting with the Guardians of the Galaxy and their allies. Including those "Avengers". And if the need is bigger, take over their weapons. : Hala the Accuser: And where are they now? Paragraph 3 : (we see Parker and Quill chopping wood in the farm) : Peter Parker: How long did it take you and the Guardians to build this farm? : Peter Quill: Thanks to some help from the Avengers, didn't take us long to finish things up here. Using all the scrap that was left from Titan before the Asgardians and the Xandarians begun to build New Asgard, along with what was left from Thanos' gunships, we made this farm what it was promised to be. : Peter Parker: You guys are in luck. Because, you might remember that, but... : Peter Quill: Yeah, I know. On Earth, it takes us humans like about four months... or maybe two years... to finish the construction. But, if the resources are as big as a planet... : Peter Parker: ... the idea may start by even a snap. : Peter Quill: Exactly. : (we see Kamala and Gamora with dozens of eggs) : Kamala Khan: So, what made you accept the idea of living in a farm? : Gamora: Same reason of some humans. Fresh air. Early to bed, early to rise. No big-city congestion. Not because it was my man's old lifestyle on Earth before his mother died and Yondu's crew took him in. But, it was a bit of my own as well. Before Thanos took away my village and took me in as his daughter. : Kamala Khan: And I still don't get why he came over that thought that wiping out half of worlds would "rebalance everything". Didn't he think there would be chaos if half of all life disappeared? : Gamora: He was used to think himself right about everything. And to have the will to act on it. But I always sensed that, in the middle of his "mission", there would come this day when he would do something he might not eve want to do. Something he might even regret for an eternity. : Kamala Khan: And I'd have nightmares for life by just imagining myself in this kind of trial. : America Chavez: (offscreen) There you are. (Kamala and Gamora see America Chavez and Sam Wilson / Falcon coming by) For a second, we thought you let your pals come to the big show by themselves. But, just like Caps Rogers and Danvers, you just went for some fresh air. : Kamala Khan: Well, it made us feel like coming in. We're not late for the show, are we? : Sam Wilson: No need to worry about being late or early. Unless you wanna be the first in line. : (meanwhile, we see Rogers, Danvers and T'Challa with Thor and Jane Foster overseeing Eitri's work) : Steve Rogers: The Nova Corps will surely have bigger chances with those. Quite a impressive work you did here, Eitri. : Eitri: I do have of course thank the Wakandans. For providing me some of their Vibranium to make me feel my hands again. : T'Challa: It was our pleasure. Likewise, my people and I are pleased to have trusted the right men to make good use of Vibranium. : Thor: Promises have been made these last five months. So far, all have been fulfilled like they should've been. : Eitri: And for those of you who admire my work, I am grateful for your opinions. Although, those devices you see are just the beginning. The best are still to be done. : Jane Foster: (sees a Nova Corps helmet among Eitri's creations) And also wondering... this helmet... which you and the Nova scientists created... does it work like Thor's new hammer? : Eitri: Precisely, my lady. Like Mjolnir and Stormbreaker for Thor, the Centurion Helmet will answer only for its chosen warrior. He who proves himself worthy of wielding its power. : (the helmet begins to glow a white light) : Carol Danvers: And the way I see it, the chosen one is closer than he seems to be. : Eitri: He is indeed. (to himself while looking up to the sky) As is the time to wield it. : (next, we see the Avengers and the Guardians in the festival. We first see MJ talking to Doctor Banner) : Michelle "MJ" Jones: So, how exactly did you do it? I mean... : Bruce Banner: Change into the Hulk without letting the savage me take over? : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Well, yes. I know. It's not of my business, so... : Bruce Banner: It's alright. It's actually a pleasure to answer. Well... for years, I'd been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Spending the rest of my time in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds. Garanteed to contribute for the happy society. (winks) : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Wow. That sounds magnificent. Although, I do have a feeling that a lot of people like Valkyrie will still miss the other guy. You know what I mean? : Bruce Banner: Yeah. I know. And to saying that the other guy's retired would be my best excuse for this... : (we see Parker and Miles Morales talking) : Miles Morales: Not so bad for a big alien party. And obviously not so different from other carnivals on Midtown. Am I right or not? : Peter Parker: Can't doubt that. Also, I do have a feeling the Asgardians are still learning about how we do things on Earth. Just like Thor learned a bit. : (we see T'Challa, Maximoff, Romanoff and Barton talking) : T'Challa: Such amusement and joy here. It reminds me a bit of my coronation ceremony. Even the Dora Mijale enjoyed. : Clint Barton: Yeah, but yours ended with this fight for the Throne. Which doesn't happen here much. : Wanda Maximoff: Maybe not. But still... it was a festival worth the time. : Natasha Romanoff: Let's just see for how it'll last. : (we see Kamala with Foster and Danvers) : Kamala Khan: So, what about Loki? Isn't he coming to enjoy the festival? : Jane Foster: Thor and I thought he would. But most evidently, he probably did what some said he did. He put Asgard behind him. : Kamala Khan: Meaning...? : Carol Danvers: Yeah, I know. I already spoke with some Skrulls. One of them said he isolated himself in other planets. Living the same life the Guardians are living now. : Jane Foster: Probably still disappointed with how things ended after the battle with Thanos... or still ashamed of his mistakes from the past. Especially the ones with Frigga. : Kamala Khan: So sad. : (Foster and Danvers nod for agreement. Just then, they see Groot dancing with the song "Mr. Blue Sky") : Gamora: (approaches the three and seeing Groot) Still his favorite since he was a baby. : Kamala Khan: He's got a pretty good taste. (Gamora nods for agreement. Just then, Groot freezes) What's wrong with him? (Gamora points at Drax, who is just staring at Groot's direction and looking puzzled. Then, just as Drax walks away, Groot continues dancing) : Gamora: He still doesn't like dancing when Drax is looking. : (as she sees the others enjoying the event, Kamala sees Parker watching the sunrise from the top of a tower) : Kamala Khan: (approaches Parker) This view didn't change much first the first time we saw it. Still so beautiful, isn't it? : Peter Parker: Couldn't be any better. (they continue watching the sunrise as Kamala embraces his arm) : Clint Barton: (seeing Parker and Kamala together) Don't these two let go of each other for at least two minutes? I know they were both the reason why we won that big battle with Thanos. But, they can't just... : Carol Danvers: Don't be a hater, Clint. True, they don't go everywhere without each other these days. Neitherless, they deserve this moment together. : Dr. Stephen Strange: She's right. Let them have their fun. They need it. : (scene shifts to the young couple still resting until Parker's Spider-Senses alert him and Kamala also senses it in him) : Kamala Khan: What is it? : Peter Parker: (his mask attaches itself and its visors show him incoming gunships. Scans identify ships as hostile threats) Trouble. (swings towards a tower and triggers an alarm, alerting everyone) : Clint Barton: What made him do that? : Vision: (views the ships from the distance) Uninvited guests. Said by the Nova Corps' database as hostile... and genocidal. : Natasha Romanoff: (views the incoming ships with binoculars) What do you make of those, Danvers? : Carol Danvers: (notices the ships and recognizes them) Only a bunch of traitors, thieves... (charges her fists with photon energy as her eyes ignite energy) and tyrants. : (we see Nick Fury and Nova Prime in the Nova Corps' control room) : Irani Rael: What made one of your Avengers trigger the alarm, Fury? : Nick Fury: No doubt it's another invasion force incoming. And the same who sought to wipe out the Skrulls decades ago. : Irani Rael: (views the Kree ships coming) Not those beasts again! : (we see the Kree fleet approaching. Scene shifts to the Dark Aster's control room) : Kree Scientist: No sign of Nova Corps ships or any Asgardian defense system, my leaders. This should be a fine opportunity. : Hala the Accuser: Perfect. Initiate the assault now. : (the Kree gunships approach the palace until Thor and Vision fly there to fight them back) : Yon-Rogg: (calms Hala down as she reacts angered) Let them have it. We can handle the rest by ourselves. : (scene shifts to the others in the streets, where the civilians are taken to safe places) : Sam Wilson: So much for another "day without incidents". Don't you think? : Natasha Romanoff: I know. I was hoping for the same thought. : Tony Stark: So... what are we dealing with again? : Carol Danvers: Fury told you about a race of evil aliens called the Kree? : Tony Stark: Not really. But I suppose they used to work for Thanos like Loki did? : Gamora: One of them was. But you can say the rest of them were just as evil. Maybe even twice. : Steve Rogers: (to Barton) The citizens? : Clint Barton: All safe. (sees Cindy Moon and Dante Pertuz) Except maybe these two... : (six Kree Sentries come by) : Cindy Moon: (to Pertuz) Ready? : Dante Pertuz: (puts on his mask) Ready when you are. : (Cindy changes her eye colors , shows off her spider tattoo and puts on her mask. The pair fight off the robots, showing off their powers) : Clint Barton: Wait a sec. Are they...? : Gamora: Inhumans? Just like Kamala? Yes. : Clint Barton: Do she and Parker know that? : Peter Parker: (leaps next to him) We didn't at first. But we figured out. (they see Hala and Yon-Rogg coming) And those are...? : Carol Danvers: Scums. From the Kree Empire. : Yon-Rogg: You haven't changed much since we last met, Vers. Still pleased with that though. : Carol Danvers: Either have you, Yon-Rogg. A fair reason why you and those trick worms shouldn't have come back. : Clint Barton: I'm gonna guess they used to be like teacher and student who turned against each other when one happened to have evil plans. Am I right? : Peter Quill: That's... pretty much the story. : Yon-Rogg: This reunion is quite amusing. But right now... (points his laser gun at the heroes) if any of you could allow us our personal privileges, we may spare these people you protect, and end this without any bloodshed. : Carol Danvers: You want privileges? (charges her fists) Then, how about the privilege of getting your bones out this planet?! (punches the ground, firing a wave of photon energy towards Yon-Rogg and Hala, knocking them both away) : Yon-Rogg: (Danvers charges towards him, but Yon-Rogg pins her down with his Magnitron Gauntlets' gravity-bending functions) Last time we've met, I went back to the Supreme Intelligence empty-handed. And that will not happen again. Not this time. (before he can do anything to Danvers, Yon-Rogg is knocked away by Parker and Kamala) Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with?! : Peter Parker: If I heard it right... the same guy who shot Dr. Wendy Larson 23 years ago. Isn't that right? : Hala the Accuser: You speak of Mar-Vell? (scoffs) She was a weakling. And a traitor. Just like (referring to Danvers) this human scum. : Kamala Khan: She was a peace-keeper. And most evidently the only one in the Kree Empire who had the most sense out of all of you. : Hala the Accuser: Speak for the dead. : (they continue fighting. We see Sam Alexander grabbing a Kree blaster and zapping Yon-Rogg with it) : Sam Alexander: Yes! (Yon-Rogg recovers and notices him) Huh-oh. : (Yon-Rogg begins to wak towards him as Alexander keeps shooting at him to keep him away, but Yon-Rogg just deflects with his Magnitron Gauntlets. Meanwhile, the Centurian Helmet ignites light and flies out of Eitris office. We see, Alexander still trying to subdue Yon-Rogg, who disarms Alexander and levitates him in the air with his Magnitron Gauntlets) : Kamala Khan: (she and Parker are fighting Hala until she notices Alexander and Yon-Rogg) Oh, no! Sam! : Hala the Accuser: (stops Parker and Kamala from reaching Alexander and Yon-Rogg ith a force-field from her spear) Your friend should've stayed out of this. Now, watch him die. : Yon-Rogg: (draws his blade) Let this be an example for those who challenge the... (but suddenly, the Centurian Helmet speeds towards Yon-Rogg and knocks him away, freeing Alexander from his grasp) : Sam Alexander: What the...? (sees the helmet floating towards him and attaching to his head. The helmet powers up and ignites in light. Light clears out and reveals Alexander dressed in a Nova Corps suit and levitating in the air) This... (chuckles in disbelief) this is something else. : (others watch amazed and Hala is shocked) : Yon-Rogg: (recovers to see Alexander in his Nova form) Such power... in the body of a weak human? No matter. You'll perish just the same! (he shoots Alexander with his laser gun, but Alexander surprisingly absorbs the blast and zaps Yon-Rogg with a photon blast of his own. Hala attacks him, but he blasts her away as well) : Peter Parker: (he and Kamala approach Alexander) Sam? You still there? : Sam Alexander: Still me. That's a lot of power I just got here. But I'm getting the hang of it. (levitates to higher air and sees Kree sentries approaching) Let's see what this helmet can do. (powers up and begins to decimate the sentries one by one before he starts firing at the Dark Aster) : Kree Pilot: Lady Hala! Commander! We're taking heavy fire! The ship can't take more of this! : Yon-Rogg: (to the other Kree soldiers) Abort mission! Now! (the soldiers obey and retreat) : Hala the Accuser: But what about the weapons?! : Yon-Rogg: We have no choice. (stares angrily at the young heroes) But this isn't over yet. (they are teleported back to the Dark Aster, which takes off to far away from Titan) : Dante Pertuz: I hope that's the last we'd seen of these guys. : Cindy Moon: I wish it was. Because whatever they just started, it's just the beginning. : (as the pair regroups with Parker, Kamala, Morales and Alexander, they are observed by Stark, Rogers, Danvers, Quill, Gamora and Thor) : Steve Rogers: I gotta admit it. Those kids really gave a show today. : Carol Danvers: I never doubted any of them. : Tony Stark: Neither did I. (seeing data about the Terrigen cocoons on Earth) Although, we did forget to research more about those Terrigen cocoons that showed up lately. To find out what else we should know about the Inhumans. : Peter Quill: Well, Gamora had told us about how they got their powers. And also about the Kree Empire's history with them. Didn't you, Gamora? : Gamora: I did. But only what the Kree Empire's database collected about them There's still more to be found. : Thor: And having a word with the rulers of Attilan would be a solution? : Steve Rogers: I'd say so. : (while Kamala, Cindy and Pertuz talk, Rogers approaches them) : Cindy Moon: (notices Rogers) I know. You want us to call Black Bolt so that you can have this conversation. Right? : Steve Rogers: You heard us. Didn't you? : Cindy Moon: A bit. And also, yes. We can get you guys to him. (she nods at Kamala and Pertuz, who nod back at her in agreement and the three ignite blue Terrigen energy in their eyes. Cindy's voice is heard telepathically) My king. There are folks here who want to talk to you. : (the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy gather in the area as they see a beam of light emerging in the area. From the beam, Black Bolt and his Royal Family appear) : Tony Stark: Well... they came with everything. : Steve Rogers: The Royal Family of Attilan, I presume. It's a pleasure for us to finally meet you on person. : Black Bolt: (telepathically) The feeling is quite mutual, Captain Steve Rogers. You and your fellow Avengers. Just the same as for the Guardians of the Galaxy. : Steve Rogers: I take it you know why our protegees summoned you here. Don't you? : Medusa: Precisely. And yes. We'll be most honored to share with you more of our knowledge and history in Attilan. (she nods at Lockjaw, who conjures an energy ring around himself, the Royal Family, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy) : Steve Rogers: (to Parker) Whatever it is that you and your friends are planning back home today, go on. We'll catch up with you later. : (Parker nods for agreement and Lockjaw teleports himself and everyone around his energy ring away) : Sam Alexander: So... what now? : Peter Parker: Until they get back, we should maybe continue our other work at home. : (scene quickly shifts to the Raft, where J. Jonah Jameson is seen punched by one of the inmates. Other prisoners are gathered around them cheering on the inmate along. We see Helmut Zemo sitting in a table reading a newspaper's headlines saying: "Avengers reassembled! Earth is safe again!") : Helmut Zemo: (snarls angrily and rips the newspaper apart) So much effort for nothing at all! Nothing!! (tosses one half of the newspaper away and a prisoner notices him) : Prisoner: Why're you so cheesed off like that, Zemo? Germany lost in the finals? : Helmut Zemo: Two years ago, I did what I sought to do get my revenge on them. Having their house divided and their two sides to destroy each other until there was nothing left. I was successful in this once. I thought it would be permanent. But the way I see it now, it doesn't matter how many times they disband. They would just make peace. They would just find a way to reform. As if they never even fought each other before. And now, there's no way my plan will succeed again. (seeing footage of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel fighting crime together) Not now that these children came along to restore the house. But it won't end this way. No, it won't. Paragraph 4 : (scene shifts to Gamora's former home planet of Zen-Whoberi, where its resident children are playing and the farmers are doing their work. Then, we see two Ravagers watching everything before they signal for an incoming ship. Sequence is followed by the song " " by Jay and the Americans. As song ends, we see Eddie Brock in Thanos' farm. He is walking among the crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a bucket. He picks a fruit and takes a bite. Venom comes out in symbiote form and also picks a fruit for himself and eats it. Brock carries the bucket to the couch) : Venom: You think those are enough? : Eddie Brock: Maybe. I don't know. It's all we've been eating in these last few days. : Venom: That's because you didn't try anything else in this planet, moron! : Eddie Brock: You mean the other fruits the villagers are harvesting? I would. But... they see me there, they might think of me as... an outcast. : Venom: We were already outcasts back on Earth. Why should we be any different from them in here? Go on. (Brock is reluctant at first, but does so. He comes across a child, who gently shares a different fruit with him and he gladly accepts) "Outcasts", are we? : (Brock resumes to greet the villagers until he sees an incoming ship landing in the ground. From the ship, three Ravagers come out) : Ravager #1: Looks pretty quiet. Doesn't look like this place got robbed. : Ravager #2: Yeah. But you heard the captain. The Kree might be after this planet like Thanos was. And they might not wanna spare just half of these folks like Thanos did. : Ravager #3: And Nova Prime paid us with units to keep this planet clean. You know she's been getting the bounties off the Ravagers' heads since Quill and the other guys helped take Ronan out. Right? : Ravager #2: And also after what happened to Yondu... we gotta be sure we don't lose another one... : Eddie Brock: (approaching the Ravagers) Excuse me, gents. Is there a problem? : Ravager #1: No. Just doing what the captain said we should do. And what Nova Prime... : Stakar Ogord: (interrupts while coming out of the ship) Alright, boys. I'm handling this. : The Three Ravagers: Captain... (they step aside and give the Ravager salute) : Eddie Brock: Okay, humm... (gives the Ravager salute as well) : Stakar Ogord: (notices how Brock looks different from the other villagers) You ain't from around here. Are you, kid? : Eddie Brock: Well... it's a long story. : (scene shifts to Queens, New York on Earth, where Parker and his friends are in their building, labelled "Mistown High Compound - Courtesy of Stark Industries", and are seen preparing their Christmas party. Scene is followed by the following lyrics of "Sunflower" by Post Malone and Swae Lee) : Background Lyrics: "Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (Ooh) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Ooh) Ayy, ayy Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" : "Needless to say, I keep it in check She was a bad-bad, nevertheless (Yeah) Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (Wreck) Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (Wreck) Needless to say, I'm keeping in check She was a bad-bad, nevertheless Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip" : (song tones down as Miles Morales sees Parker and Kamala doing their party) : Miles Morales: (to MJ) You think Ms. Weying will really join this party like Pete said she would? : Michelle "MJ" Jones: I don't have any doubts she will. Why are you asking? : Miles Morales: Just saying... she might still be brokenhearted after what happened to Brock. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: For a while, I thought the same. But Ms. Potts said Ms. Weying's feeling better now. That she's moving on like Cap and others said she should do. Now, she's dating this other guy she met a couple weeks ago. (they take a look outside to see Anne Weying coming) Well... that's what I heard. : (Kamala notices Weying outside and runs down stairs to address her; background song tones up) : Background Lyrics: "Then you're left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much Or you'll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya You're the sunflower, you're the sunflower" (song ends as Kamala opens the front door for Weying) : Anne Weying: (to Kamala) You saw me coming, I suppose? : Kamala Khan: Also, because Peter said you'd come. : Anne Weying: And I know this party is meant to be for the Christmas night, but that can't stop me from seeing what you've been doing. Can it? : Kamala Khan: Never said such thing. : Anne Weying: (sees Goose coming) Oh, a kitty cat. How cute. (pets Goose) That's your cat? : Peter Parker: She's Ms. Danvers' cat actually. Her name's Goose. She's a nice girl. But, she gets angry or feels threatened... well, let's just say bad guys would either run away screaming, or kiss their souls goodbye. : Anne Weying: You're saying... Goose is some kind of really dangerous alien species. : Miles Morales: No joke about it. Even Thanos would opt to run away screaming in fear if he ever saw one of those. : Anne Weying: (almost speechless over the thought) Okay... (takes a small look at Goose, who is purring on her legs) So, about Danvers and the other guys...? : Peter Parker: They're somewhere in space. But they'll be back soon. "Meanwhile..." : (scene shifts to the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy in Attilan) : Crystal: Avengers. Guardians of the Galaxy. Welcome to Attilan. : (the heroes admire the beauty of Attilan, which had become a peaceful utopia with more sophisticated hightech resources and a more healthy plant life) : Clint Barton: (to Romanoff) You know... we're a long way from Budapest. (Romanoff chuckles) : (next, the Avengers and Guardians are with the Inhumans in hover pods resuming the trip across Attilan. We first see Barton, Banner, Romanoff and Groot in the Terrigen Crystal fields with Medusa) : Groot: I am Groot? ("What are those?") : Medusa: The one source of our brothers and sisters' full strength. : Natasha Romanoff: Terrigen crystals. You Inhumans draw strength from those. We know, Gamora already told us. : Clint Barton: Not to mention the massive cloud that sprung across the entire planet. : Bruce Banner: (using a device to scan the crystals' particles) It's incredible. The energies within the crystals work just like Vibranium. The structure is polymorphic. It's self-sustaining. : Medusa: Yes. It's what the Terrigen Mist does. So that the Inhuman descendants may start their destiny. : Natasha Romanoff: Outstanding. Speaking of those crystals, have you got close to find out that a certain collector from Knowhere stole one of those from you? : (scene cuts to Lang, Gamora, Wilson, and Rocket in the botanic gardens with Princess Crystal; one of the heroes asked the same question Romanoff asked) : Crystal: We were quite displeased to hear of this as well. To hear that Tivan stole one of our crystals for the sake of units. Or money, as humans would say. : Scott Lang: And obviously no regard for the bounties your king would've placed on his head. Right? : Crystal: Correct. But Black Bolt decided not to pursue him. As he predicted, the Terrigen formula Tivan stole would soon be used for a certain goal which would indirectly save all existence. As it happened when his Terrigen asteroid made its way to Earth with the Reality Stone. : Gamora: And moments later, resulted in the Power Stone and Space Stone suddenly turning against him until the Gauntlet was destroyed. More coming soon... Paragraph 5 TBA... '' '''Paragraph 6' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 7' TBA... '' '''Paragraph 8' TBA... '' '''Mid/Post Credits Scenes' Mid-Credit Scene TBA... '' '''Post-Credit Scene' TBA... '' '''Voice Cast' * Haley Joel Osment as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Alyson Stoner as Cindy Moon / Silk * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Anne Weying * Travis Willingham as Thor, Groot * Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner / Hulk * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk's vocal effects, Stakar Ogord * Troy Baker as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Black Bolt * James Arnold Taylor as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Tara Strong as Hope Van Dyne / Wasp, Crystal, Michelle "MJ" Jones, Gwen Stacy / Ghost Spider (uncredited) * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander / Nova * Katie Leigh as Kei Kawade / Kid Kaiju * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Stephen Strange * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Kari Wahlgren as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * David Kaye as Vision * Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Khary Payton as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Josh Keaton as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale as Gamora, Aunt May, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Trevor Devall as Rocket * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Heimdall * as America Chavez * Catherine Taber as Medusa, Jane Foster * Robin Atkin Downes as Karnak, Eitri * Phil LaMarr as Gorgon * Jerry O'Connell as Eddie Brock / Venom ** Tony Todd as Venom Symbiote * Sam Witwer as Victor Kohl / Exile * C. Thomas Howell as Helmut Zemo / Doctor Octopus * Julie Nathanson as Hala the Accuser * Jeffrey Combs as Yon-Rogg * Keith David as Nick Fury, Ronan the Accuser (uncredited) * Sumalee Montano as Maria Hill * Misty Lee as Irani Rael / Nova Prime, Mrs. Chen * Jessica DiCicco as Dr. Dora Skirth, Liz Toomes, Cassie Lang * Yuri Lowenthal as Ned * Erica Luttrell as Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Jeff Bennett as Yusuf Khan, Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Benjamin Diskin as Kraglin, Kree Scientist * Cree Summer as Mainframe, High Priestess Ayesha * Maurice LaMarche as Grandmaster, Talos, Kree Mercenary * Jason Spisak as Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Mac Gargan / Scorpion, Kree Pilot References Category:Transcripts Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy